


Her rival

by whywouldyou14



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Season 2, Secret Relationship, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2184039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whywouldyou14/pseuds/whywouldyou14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skyler tries to find out who is that person Walt is in a secret relationship with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her rival

**Author's Note:**

> I always wondered why Skyler was behaving so awkward when Jesse entered Walt's house in season 5 (there are obvious reasons of course, but still). So I invented this (kind of AU, I think) episode for mid-season 2-3, when she wanted to divorce Walt and he lived in a separate house for some time, as my explanation of her reaction. Please tell me your opinions!

Ever since the first boy she fell in love with, and until her marriage, Skyler could always tell when a man was cheating on her. Her husband (soon-to-be ex-husband, to be fair, she already filed for divorce and now awaited her lawyer’s call for further instructions) could believe as much as he wanted that she didn’t suspect a thing, but she knew there was something going on. It wasn’t only the second phone – yes, it was highly likely that Walt really used it just for his drug-related business. It was mostly the change of his behavior – the way he talked to her, the way he looked at people, the way he walked.

When he came home happy, he was whistling old songs. She didn’t know most of them, but once she distinguished the Queen’s “Jealousy” and “Good old-fashioned lover boy”. He once stopped her in the middle of the room, looked at her face intently, sighed and said: “You have really beautiful blue eyes. Did you know that eyes are the mirror of our souls?” Never, in all the years of their marriage, she saw Walt that distracted. He forgot everything and everywhere: his car keys, his glasses, his shoes for God’s sake.

The days he passed by in a bad mood, he immediately stormed inside Walt Junior’s room and started, without any particular reason, to scorch his son for not studying enough, and “you youths only think about yourselves, you don’t care if your close ones are worried about where you are and what you do”, and even the terrible and unfair “I swear, if one day I find out that you are using any kind of drugs, Junior, I will disown you!”

That got her a hint that Walt is likely to be in a very twisted relationship with a younger woman. That, and a hickey on his neck that he tried to hide from her with a scarf, saying that he caught a cold. Seriously, what grown-up, responsible woman would leave a hickey on the neck of a still married man?

And for sure, Skyler plans to divorce him, but that doesn’t make her any less jealous. Also, curiosity runs in the family. However, if Marie would kill to find out the things she is interested in, Skyler knew how to wait for the right opportunity.

Her rival is stupid enough to give her one. Once Walt asks Skyler to go and fetch his driving license from his car (he passed by to give her the document copies for their divorce process), and on the floor of the car, below the passenger seat, she sees a spare set of keys for Walt’s new house. Her husband probably didn’t even notice it, because he is again in his very happy and distracted mood. Skyler fetches the keys without hesitation. She knows Walt planned to consult his doctor today, so she can pay his home a little friendly visit with no problems.

She practically bursts out of the house as soon as she sees Walt’s car disappearing in the street. In 15 minutes, she is at the door of his home, opening it with someone else’s keys.

The entrance, however, is disappointing: Walt was always a good planner, and it is really hard to find any evidence of his relationship. No spare toothbrush in the bathroom, no night cream or cosmetics in the cabinet.

It is the fridge that gives her the first clue. Coke. Walt never drinks Coke. Even when he drinks cheap whiskey, he mixes it with orange juice. And then in the cupboard, along with Walt’s oatmeal and wholegrain bread, she finds… "Funions". It is that horrible chemical junk-food that is always in prime-time commercials. She never thought someone dared to eat that, though. “Well look at that. Not really caring about your nutrition habits, girl! – she says to the pack. – Let’s see how your waist and butt will look like five or six years from now. Won’t be that flat as they are now, I assure you!”

In the bedroom, Skyler sees rumpled bed sheets, and a black T-shirt with a skull. Really tacky, but, well, who knows, some girls like to sleep in big T-shirts instead of a decent pajamas. She cautiously puts it on the edge of the bed, and goes back to the kitchen. Skyler is a little disappointed, because the things she found out about Walt’s new girlfriend she already knew. She is young – well, even very young compared to her, and equally stupid. “Probably sleeps with him for the money”, – she muttered to herself.

She suddenly sees Walt’s favorite mug on the table. There is some coffee in it, and Skyler absent-mindedly lifts it, and takes a small sip of the cold liquid.

Something’s not right. Coffee. It’s sweet. To be more correct, there is so much sugar in this coffee that Skyler doubts that someone could put so many teaspoons in one cup. “A sweet tooth then, is it?” She remembers how Walt once said that people who eat too many sweets see everything through rose-coloured glasses. “Too many endorphins in the blood never did anyone good”, – he assured her.

She already leaves Walt’s house, when suddenly she hears a “beep” on Walt’s answering machine. It’s some guy’s voice. He sounds nervous: “Hello there, Mr. White. I know you’re gonna be all mad at me, but I think I lost the keys to the house. I can’t be too sure, but maybe they accidentally fell on the floor in the car, when you... when we… you know. Please don’t kill me, okay? Also I think I forgot my T-shirt in your house. I will drop by to fetch it later today, when you are back. Will be very cautious to see no one follows me, I swear!”

Skyler closes the door, puzzled, deciding to try and not to think about it. Later that year, the pieces of that puzzle all go together, when Walt introduces her to his young drug-business associate, saying: “You already know Jesse, right, Skyler?”


End file.
